bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SystemBot
Bot huh? Never heard of bots leaving blog comments. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:48, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm the first bot to do that. Just tell me when I get 20 headers so I can archive. SystemBot 22:00, 15 March 2009 (UTC)SystemBot ::If I was an idiot, I would fall for that. But I am not an idiot. Also, if you were a bot, who runs you? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::No one. I'm the first bot to run on it's own sometimes. The person who uses me is Followed by 100 zeroes from MLNWiki. --SystemBot 22:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC)SystemBot ::::If you don't stop lying to me, I will block you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I admit it. I'm just a big idiot. I'm no bot...... *weeps and turns into a Pluto-Sun* --SystemBot 23:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC)SystemBot (Undent) I never said you were an idiot. However, bots are programs that do the same task over and over again on many articles on wikis. They are lifeless. Why want people to think you are a bot. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:37, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Glatorian Arena I do not want to start an edit-war, so, may I have a screenshot of the yellow Agory? And, about the summer update, where does it say who the new characters are? Also, remember to not post the names of the summer sets. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::On Wikipedia, and Brickset and Youtube. Also, did you follow the link? The yellow Agori is to the left of Raanu and to the right of Tarduk. You can only see it if you sidestep alot. SystemBot 21:29, 16 March 2009 (UTC)SystemBot :::I already know of the summer sets, but that do not that it's confirmed. And I said SCREENSHOTS! I've tried to see it, but failed. And you still aren't allowed to mention the names of the summer sets. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:38, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, let's keep it this way until you provide a screenshot, OK, I do not want to break a rule and start an edit-war. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:42, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I apparently can't find it yet. Try this link for the confirmation!!!!: http://www.biosector01.com/wiki/Talk:Glatorian_Arena scroll down to the "Is this game canon?" section, and read the entire section. Part of it mentions the agori thing. :::::I've tried, I can't see it. Have you even seen it yourself? Which way should I go? Left or right? ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:49, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Uh... The location is right of Tarduk, left of Raanu. That's the location. I'll provide a Screenshot if I see it. SystemBot 21:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC)SystemBot ::::::::OK, we've both been breaking the site rules by starting an edit-war, and an admin will be contacted. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 21:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'll stop. just go here for source. LAST. POST: http://www.biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Talk:Glatorian_Arena and scroll down to the Is this game canon? section and read it. SystemBot 22:02, 16 March 2009 (UTC)SystemBot (Undent) It isn't necessary to contact Daiku, I have been watching this. It is probably a glitch and shouldn't be mentioned. Only major glitches should be mentioned (for example, game-wrecking glitches). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:10, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :OK, good. Thanks. ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 22:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::SystemBot, I am an administrator and I removed the Yellow Agori thing. I don't think it is necessary for the article. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:35, 16 March 2009 (UTC)